True Destiny
by sarcastic.remark
Summary: It all began when Sora died . . . . .


Four Years Ago.

"Asuka!" a voice called from behind her. She sat unwavering in the sand as the waves approached her, touching her toes. "Asuka!" the voice called again, more forcefully. The water was splashing against her knees now. Her eyes never tore from the sky. Suddenly, a strange purple stream of light shone directly on her, basking her in a lavender glow.

Swiftly, an arm yanked her off the beach and carried her across the beach, dodging the water. "Didn't you hear me? You could be dead right now, do you even realize that!?" he shouted, quickly placing her on his back as Asuka remained silent as she continued to look at sky. She couldn't easily focus on one spot dues to the Asuka recognized him as her father. "Everyone as been looking for you and where are you? Sitting on the beach with death staring you in the ace! As much as your mother and I have trained you!?" he sighed heavily in deep frustration. Asuka tried to avoid the spikes of his hair in her face and tried to cheer herself up in the mist of his yelling. Her father rushed towards the Seaside Shack where her mother resided, tending to Ryuu's wounds. Asuka was set down as her father began to tend to Ryuu's wounds. "See? Ryuu tried to find you and got attacked by a Shadow. Your mother rushed him here.

"Dad, I'm fine." Ryuu groaned, trying to sit up but immediately fell back down. Asuka looked at her father, scared to react. She knows what she had been told. But could she actually believe it? The words were burned into her mind. She tried to shake it away but it was engraved into her very being.

"Ryuu, you're only 12. Don't move, your mom's trying to heal your wounds." He said, turning to his wife. "Kairi, be careful with him. He hasn't had such deep injuries before."

Kairi nodded, cautiously wiping the wound on his leg down. "Sora, how can the heartless be back? It's completely impossible. Not here. Not on Destiny Islands. Right?" she helplessly asked, looking up at him. He sheepishly turned his head away, going towards Asuka.

He kneeled next to her, taking her hand. Her face was still watching the motionless sand with a look of disbelief on her face. "I'm not angry with you, Asuka." he said quietly. "Just be more careful. Okay?" Asuka nodded, not meeting his eyes. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Asuka." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Dad." she whispered back. He placed her back on the ground as Ryuu stood up, supported by Kairi.

"Okay. Kairi, I'm going to cast Reflect on us while we're out there until we reach the Secret Place. It won't last too long so we have to run. I'll carry Ryuu. When we reach the Secret Place, you'll take them to Traverse Town. Riku lives there currently after he surveyed Twilight Town for anymore Nobodies. Traverse Town isn't as busy as it used to be but it is hospitable. I'll stay here and join you later." Kairi nodded in agreement.

Sora picked up Ryuu and drew out his keyblade. He kicked open the door and instantly casted reflect before anyone could be attacked by the clawing Heartless. As the family ran, the Heartless surrounded them, fly off with the simplest touch of the transparent orb. Soon, they were safe within the Secret Place. For the moment, at least.

Kairi let go of Asuka's hand and let her sit in the sand. Sora set Ryuu down as they both tried to move a gigantic boulder. Ryuu traced his fingers along the wall over an obviously old drawing. Neither he nor Asuka had been the cave called infamously the Secret Place. Wakka had said it was filled with ancient pathways to many places and not to trail within it or they'd be lost forever. But to Ryuu, it was just a normal cave.

Within a few minutes, the two had eventually moved the boulder, revealing a white twirling path. "You have to go now." Sora said sorrowfully. "You know the way." Kairi hugged Sora tightly, as if it were for the last time.

"Every time you've left my side, you've come back." Kairi said. "Don't leave me forever now. Sora nodded as she released him. She helped Ryuu up and had him lean against her. "That's you're father and me, if you were wondering, Ryuu." she said happily, though slightly forced. "It's time to say goodbye to this for now."

The family said their goodbyes to Sora, giving final hugs and kisses. Sora waved them off with a small smile, closing the boulder. Kairi watched as the boulder closed the way and its outline disappeared in the imminent white. Asuka suddenly sprung towards the former doorway grabbing for its non-existent opening. "The prophecy . . ." she cried out frantically, her baby blue eyes filling with tears. "It said it! It said it!"

"What?" Kairi asked alarmed, running up to Asuka, holding her tightly.

"She's just whining." Ryuu shrugged. He was able to stand by himself for a few moments now. "Asuka's just thinks that Dad won't come back. He always comes back. Right Mom?" Kairi prepared to nod as a scream of anguish rang through all their ears. Kairi's eyes widened.

Kairi grabbed Asuka's shoulders as she kneeled beside her. "What are you talking about?"

"Ancient divinations from the sky . . . ." Asuka breathed out in-between tears. "I thought they were lying. But they weren't!"

"What did they say Asuka!?" Kairi shouted anxiously. Ryuu limped over to them, curious of what she was saying.

"They told me . . . . through a light in the sky. They said . . . . 'It all begins . . . when Sora dies'."

(A/N: This story is also on if it seems familiar to any of you. Yes, it's still my story but I've choosen to put it here also since my school unblocked it and whatnot.)


End file.
